Talk:Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals
Should this technique be on all the akatsuki's pages because they all use it?--Hidan13 (talk) 14:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I completely agree with Hidan13; Although all Akatsuki members participate in the Jutsu, only Nagato/Pain summons the technique. This Jutsu should only be in Nagato/Pain's page.--Ethelion (talk) 10:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :people people this has already been discussed twice(nine tail suppression seal, and 3 tail capture seal), only the creator/primary user(nagato) has the seal put on their pages Fawcettp (talk) 11:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lousy Picture Umm, can someone put up a different picture, or make the picture actually visible, because all I see is what appears to be a blurred head at the bottom of the picture-after I clicked on it to magnify it. If I could put the picture up myself, I wouldn't be asking this question, so thank you to whoever can take care of this.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) tobi isn't it probable that either Madara or all members of AKATSUKI can use the technique? (talk) 23:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) All Members Use It Will people stop removing the other Akatsuki members. They all use this. This is not the summoning of the statue, this is the sealing ceremony, and they all take part in it, meaning they use this SEALING technique. You want further proof that Nagato isn't the only one? After his death Madara says they need to find someone else to synchronize with the statue. That means that they can still use the sealing technique as long as someone else summons the statue. --8th Mizukage (talk) 05:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Found even more proof, on this page, Madara, Zetzu, and Kisame are trying to seal the 8-Tails, and Pain is not there: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/419/11/ ::The third databook only gives Pain as a user of this technique. It is likely that only one person uses the technique, while the other members merely give their chakra. We don't consider Naruto a user of the One's Own Life Reincarnation, simply because he gave Chiyo his chakra to use. ::When they tried to seal the Eight-Tails, Pain wasn't present, which does indeed imply that someone else can initiate the technique as well. Although this is almost certainly Madara, we cannot be sure unless more proof is given. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Then again, Pain could have been using the Magic Lantern Technique to seal the Eight-Tails. BLADERUFF (talk) 12:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. I think that any participants still have to give it their undivided attention, even using Magic Latern, which would prevent that from occuring. That said, this is Pain we're talking about, and as he's already shown to be able to split his attention at least 7 ways (the 6 paths & himself, plus any summons), so he may have been one of the few with the skill to be able to do so. Of course, now we'll likely never know. TomServo101 (talk) 13:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well maybe only Madara can use it. As we all know the sharingan can copy any jutsu. So the sealing jutsu isn't a kekkei genkai(hope i spelled it right) so madara could've copied the jutsu and then use it with the other members. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC)